A single-user application (e.g., a single-user video game) is an application where input from only one user is expected throughout the course of the use session. The term single-user application implies that the application can only be used by one person, while single-user mode typically refers to a single-user option in a multi-user application. Single-user applications are very common but would be more enjoyable if they could be converted for use by more than one user at a time. However, no simple mechanism by which a single-user application can be converted into a synchronous multi-user application is available.